User talk:Mujibar
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to Hōgyoku page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 09:25, January 5, 2010 Ichigo Kurosaki Thank you for your recent edits to Ichigo's page. However, those two references to Ichigo's sealed zanpakuto were in fact correct, having taken place before Ichigo learnt the name of his zanpakuto and as such was able to release it. Or rather, what I should say is that, both those instances happened before Ichigo acquired Zengetsu and the sealed zanpakuto in question was the zanpakuto Ichigo manifested using Rukia's shinigami power. That zanpakuto was in fact sealed, as noted by Abarai Renji at the time of the incident. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 10:19, January 5, 2010 (UTC) The two references clearly reference episodes and manga chapters in the agent of the shinigami arc. The sentences as worded are factually accurate as at the time of the incidents being references, Ichigo did have a sealed zanpakuto. In addition, calling Ichigo's first zanpakuto Sode no Shirayuki is speculation and incorrect. Ichigo's zanpakuto had one noticable difference to Rukia's sealed Sode no Shirayuki, it had tassels and the sheath of his zanpakuto was different and had the red bead thing around it that now Ichigo wears on his body. In addition, this same sealed tasseled zanpakuto hilt made a reappearance in Ichigo's inner world when Ichigo pulled out his zangetsu from the box and he had his old broken sword when he emerged from the shaft - even though at that point in time all the power was his own as Byakuya had destroyed Rukia's powers. However, the sentences do not say that the zanpakuto in question was zangetsu, merely that the zanpakuto Ichigo possessed at the time was sealed. This makes the sentences not speculation and, as I said, factually accurate. Therefore, they stay in the article. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 02:21, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Comparing Zaraki Kenpachi to anyone is a bit much since his spiritual pressure is astronomical even compared to Ichigo. In addition, we know nothing of Zaraki's past. How he came to soul society. How he got his zanpakuto or anything of the sort. For all we know, he woke-up one day in Rakongai with no memory of who he is, where he came from but with a Zanpakuto in shikai lying next to him. When Kubo favours us with Zaraki's back-story, we'll know more. But for the time being, it is enough to say that Zaraki = special case in all respects. Basic point is that we know the shikai of Zangetsu, we know the shikai of Sode no Shirayuki. Ichigo's first zanpakuto did not possess the shikai of either. If it is not in shikai (or bankai), it is sealed. Therefore, Ichigo's first zanpakuto was sealed. Up until this point, we can determine based on information we have been presented. After that it is speculation. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 07:30, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Ichigo was using the zanpakuto, therefore the zanpakuto was his. I do not recall Rukia ever pointing to Ichigo's zanpakuto and going, "that's mine" and, as I said, Ichigo's zanpakuto was subtly different from Rukia's. I am not entirely certain what you are trying to argue but your argument has strayed from the topic of this discussion. Whatever you want to believe regarding Ichigo's zanpakuto is your business. But the point is the lines your altered in Ichigo's article were correct and your alterations to them distorted the events being alluded to. As such, please refrain from making similar changes in the future. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 09:57, January 8, 2010 (UTC)